The present invention relates to an economic garbage disposal system for disposing of garbage effectively.
Various methods are known and widely used in garbage disposal. These methods include burning, embedding, compost forming, etc. The most accepted garbage disposing method is to burn garbage. However, conventional garbage furnaces are still not satisfactory in function because they do not separate waste plastics and mineral from the garbage to be disposed of. According to statistics, family garbage contains about 15% of waste plastics, about 60% of water, and about 18% of non-flammable solid substances such as metals, glass, stones, etc. Burning waster plastics will produce toxic gas causing a secondary pollution. Furthermore, molten plastic will cover over the garbage causing the garbage not to be completely burnt out. Because family garbage contains about 60% of water, directly burning the garbage consumes much fuel. Therefore, the performance and service life of the garbage furnace are badly affected, and the disposal cost is greatly increased. Because family garbage contains much non-flammable solid substances, the size of the collection of ash left after burning may be as much as 40% the original volume of the garbage.